


Santa Angel

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), ineffable holiday 2020, no matter how ridiculous his angel is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: “Tsk. This was your idea, Crowley.”“Yeah, well, I didn’t think you’d actually do it,”Holiday shenanigans feat. Crowley and Aziraphale
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Santa Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Santa!
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate~ 
> 
> I know this year isn't ideal for the holidays, but hopefully my story was able to bring a smile on your face today.

While walking through the little village Crowley and Aziraphale settled in a couple of years ago, they overhear some other locals discussing how there won’t be a Santa this year because the man who usually plays the part has fallen ill. Where would they find someone within two hours to fulfill the Santa "meet and greet" at the library? Aziraphale looked over at Crowley with this signature pout to see him shaking his head and scowling. 

“Angel, I’m not doing that.” 

“Crowley, please. We have to do something,” pleaded Aziraphale. 

“Aziraphale, if anyone could look like Santa, it’s you. Just put on the outfit and-” Crowley gestured his hands in a ‘ta-da’ motion. 

“My dear, that is a splendid idea!” Crowley, who was mostly kidding about the Angel as Santa idea, raised his eyebrows so far up they almost came off. Aziraphale was immediately off to go talk to whoever he needed to about volunteering for the part.

A quick trip home and one outfit change later, Aziraphale was ready. 

“What do you think?” He clearly had the jolly smile down. 

“Personally, I think you look ridiculous,” Crowley said, lazing by the fire. 

“Tsk. This was your idea, Crowley.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think you’d _actually_ do it,” he exclaimed. “Even though you look ridiculous, I love you in spite of that.” 

“Thank you, dearest,” he said, kissing Crowley on the cheek. “You know my original idea was going to be to miracle the man to get well quicker, but this is much more fun.” Aziraphale winked at Crowley, who was left sputtering on the couch. 

A few hours later, Aziraphale walked back through the cottage door. Crowley was still lazing by the fire, almost asleep. 

“‘Lo, angel.” He got up to help Aziraphale out of his coat. “Well, how was it?” Aziraphale looked exhausted when suddenly he lit up like a Christmas tree or perhaps like an Angel would when exceedingly happy. 

“Oh, Crowley it was very fun and so magical. I actually enjoyed taking photos with all those children and hearing about what they wanted!” He held up several sheets of paper. “Look! Some of them even made a wishlist of what they want.” Crowley took the papers and looked them over. He may or may not have done a small demonic miracle to ensure the kids got what they wanted. Even the ones who didn’t bring a list. If they visited his Santa Angel, they got their wish. Except for anything outrageous like a pony or something. Still doesn’t understand their design. If anyone, namely one specific Angel, tried to say what he did was nice, he would explain that this was purely selfish. These kids would be spoiled now. Always expecting to get what they want. And, if the man who was supposed to be Santa was feeling better the next day, well, it’s because there was an Angel looking out for him this Christmas season.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you liked it please leave a comment/kudos. They make me very happy and I appreciate each and every one <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
